Współlokator
by Negatywna
Summary: Dean od blisko dwóch miesięcy nie może rozpracować swojego nowego współlokatora, przynajmniej dopóki wydarzenia i cytrynówka nie zmieniają nieco biegu historii. AU.


Dean obudził się bladym świtem, pół żywy i z czymś pokroju kaca, który nijak nie pasował do wczoraj, bo, cholera, pamiętałby gdyby coś pił! Oprócz tego nie pasowało mu parę innych rzeczy w odbiorze ogólnym. Po pierwsze mieszkanie zdawało się puste. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby pił, ale raczej na pewno ktoś włóczył się po lokum, kiedy kładł się spać. Ot zwykła wada wynajmowania mieszkania po najtańszej linii oporu – o prywatności można było z miejsca zapomnieć. Z drugiej strony skoro nie prywatność, to może chociaż Prawdziwa, Męska Przyjaźń? A gdzie tam. Szczególnie, gdy lokatorem był ktoś typu Castiela Novaka. Starszy od niego nie był na pewno, wyglądał na kogoś z zachodu. Tyle że, czort go wie gdzie gość się wychował, był po prostu aspołeczny. Dean kilka razy próbował nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt – w końcu mieszkali razem od prawie dwóch miesięcy, ale mężczyzna zazwyczaj odburkiwał coś tylko i szybko znikał z powrotem w swojej części mieszkania. Na samym początku wydawało mu się, że typek po prostu nie może się odnaleźć, może to pierwszy raz, kiedy wynajmuje z kimś coś na spółę, albo może się go bał. Cóż, był chudziutki i jakiś taki niepozorny, ale, do jasnej cholery, Dean przecież nie wyglądał jak typ z pod ciemnej gwiazdy! Po kilku próbach i zerowym efekcie Winchester się poddał i przeszedł na udawanie, że w mieszkaniu zamieszkał kot, który go nie znosi.

Podobnie jak kot Castiel miewał swoje ścieżki. W każdy poniedziałek, środę, czwartek i piątek znikał wcześnie rano (Dean nawet do pracy aż tak wcześnie nie wstawał, a poprzedni lokator wyniósł się, bo podobno od świtu nie dawano mu spać) i wracał dopiero po 21. Z miejsca nasuwało się, że pracuje, bo co innego? Nie wyglądał na studenta, nie miał pokoju wypełnionego makulaturą z naukowym bełkotem. Poza tym gdyby był studentem to pewnie mieszkałby w samym Chapel Hill.

Dziś natomiast była sobota i, wedle wszystkich Castielowych rytuałów, które Dean zdążył, chcąc nie chcąc przyswoić, Novak powinien siedzieć w mieszkaniu cały boży dzień nie wychylając nosa nawet po bułki. To niewychylanie nosa bywało upierdliwe, szczególnie, kiedy z piątku nie zostawały w lodówce żadne racje żywnościowe, a Dean wracał dopiero w niedziele rano i nagle okazywało się, że jego współlokator najwyraźniej uprawia ascezę i jeszcze chce przekonać do jej dobrych wpływów Winchestera. Rozmowy nic nie dawały, jak zawsze.

Niemniej – była sobota i chociaż Castiel powinien być to z całą pewnością go nie było. Myślenie i ogólne życie bolały Deana jak cholera, ale skoro jego współlokator wymknął się z domu jeszcze przed szóstą, to znaczy, że stało się coś poważnego. Może ich blok się pali i cholerny Novak darował sobie budzenie go?

- Nie, durny pomysł. – burknął Winchester sam do siebie, żeby upewnić się, że nie został strawiony przez płomienie i jeszcze żyje.

Żył. Pierwsza dobra wiadomość tego dnia.

Gdy po piętnastu minutach leżenia bez celu na plecach w końcu upewnił sam siebie, że nie zwymiotuje środowym śniadaniem, bo chyba nic innego w jego brzuchu nie zostało, dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej. Cyferki na budziku obok łóżka przeskoczyły na godzinę 6:12. W sumie gdy się budził wydawało mu się, że jest wcześniej. Powód takiej refleksji odkrył dość szybko – zasunięte żaluzje. Nigdy nie zasuwał żaluzji.

Ktoś buszował mu po pokoju. Rozejrzał się dokładniej rejestrując jeszcze parę rzeczy, których na pewno nie zrobił sam. Przy łóżku stała czerwona miska z łazienki, obok niej stała druga, mniejsza, z wodą, a na jej brzegu moczyła się szmatka. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył puchaty, niebieski koc i Castielowy kubek z resztkami kawy.

Winchester nie miał kompletnie żadnych pomysłów co działo się w nocy i jeszcze mniej czemu tego nie pamięta. Wygląda na to, że wymiotował. Gdy o tym pomyślał faktycznie miał ten ohydny posmak w ustach i do tego wrażenie jakby zatkali go jego własnymi skarpetami, w dodatku tymi po treningu, czyli pił. Nie, cholera, nie pił! Im bardziej wracał do wczorajszego wieczora tym bardziej jego ciało mówiło mu, że nie chce pamiętać.

Egzystencjalne rozważania przerwał zgrzyt zamka w drzwiach i wyraźne przeklinanie, głównie na wspomniany zamek. Chwile później Castiel, poznał gościa po głosie, zrzucił buty i przeszedł przez korytarz do kuchni gdzie przeklął drugi raz i postawił coś na stole. Po kilku minutach teoretycznej ciczy drzwi do pokoju Winchestera uchyliły się i wślizgnął się przez nie sam Novak z wizerunkiem kogoś, kto stanowczo nie przespał nocy. Dean uparcie milczał. Nie wiedział czy dziękować mu za coś, co Novak widocznie zrobił czy poczekać na nakreślenie obrazu tego co widocznie zrobił. Castiel po chwili wpatrywania się w niego z uchylonymi ustami westchnął i usiadł na swoim kocu.

- Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? – zaczął zaglądając do kubka i krzywiąc się na zawartość, którą stanowiły już tylko fusy.

- Nie bardzo. – mruknął Dean wciąż nie kwapiąc się do podziękowań za coś co wyleciało mu z głowy. Chrząknął i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. – Powiedz chociaż, że to historia, którą będę opowiadać wnukom.

- Wątpię, żeby stanowiła dobry materiał na legendę. – Dean przechylił głowę słysząc uśmiech w głosie Castiela, ale ten natychmiast spoważniał. – Właściwie to trochę moja wina.

- Twoja? Więc nie muszę dziękować? – spytał ze śmiechem. Uśmiech Castiela wrócił na jego usta i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że to chyba pierwszy raz kiedy widzi faceta uśmiechniętego. Nie wiedzieć czemu zrobiło mu się ciepło w żołądku co natychmiast zwalił na konsekwencję wariacji z nocy.

- Chyba musisz. Wypiłeś duszkiem całą litrową butelkę mojej cytrynówki i prawie skończyłeś z zatruciem alkoholowym.

Winchester zmarszczył brwi. Na pewno nie pił wczoraj żadnych wódek. Tym bardziej cytry…

- Chwila. Ta lemoniada, ta z kuchni, z butelki po lemoniadzie, smakująca jak lemoniada była twoją cytrynówką…? – spytał siadając nieco zbyt gwałtownie i ostatecznie zacisnął mocno szczękę gdy wrócił do niego odruch wymiotny. – Kto, do cholery, wlewa cytrynówkę do butelki po lemoniadzie?!

- Ja. Kto wypija cudzą lemoniadę? – odbił piłeczkę Castiel unosząc przy tym brew. Dean chrząknął, ale zanim zdążył przeprosić czy chociaż odburknął coś w stylu „było nie zostawiać jej na wierzchu" Castiel zerwał się na równe nogi, rzucił „chwila" i zniknął za drzwiami. Było coraz dziwniej.

- Pali się czy co? – krzyknął za nim Winchester spuszczając nogi z łóżka.

- Już nie. – mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju i po chwili wahania odsłonił żaluzję. Zaczynał się naprawdę ładny dzień, może trochę za jasny jak na oczy Deana, ale nie można było odmówić tego, że lato zapowiadało się jak z marzeń urlopowiczów. Castiel przez chwile patrzył przez okno, po czym, jakby wybudził się z transu, ziewnął potężnie i podał Deanowi trzymany kubek z parującym mlekiem.

- Wypiłem ci wódkę, najwyraźniej zapewniłem niespaną noc w towarzystwie… no… a ty mi jeszcze przynosisz mleko?

- Z miodem i masłem. Na jajecznicę musisz trochę poczekać. – wtrącił Castiel.

- Stary, będziesz perfekcyjną żoną! I jeszcze gadać ci się zdarza od wielkiego święta, hm? – rzucił z przekąsem Dean. Castiel chrząknął i przeczesał ręką włosy siadając na parapecie.

- Próbuje się nie narzucać, czy coś. Wiesz, złe wrażenie… Mieszkasz tu dłużej, a teraz ciężko znaleźć dobre mieszkanie do wynajmu i na składkę. – zaczął mówić nieskładnie patrząc gdzieś w róg łóżka, na którym Dean mrużąc oczy sączył mleko.

- Daj spokój, nikt nie jest święty. Lepsze wrażenie wywołałbyś gdybyś nie grał cnotki-niewydymki i nie uciekał przede mną do pokoju! – Castiel spłonął rumieńcem od uszu aż po szyję. Winchester pierwszy raz tak naprawdę _popatrzył _na niego. – Mogę mówić ci Cas? – rzucił bez namysłu. – Znaczy, no wiesz, Castiel jest okej, ale…

- Pewnie. Czemu nie. – przerwał mu Novak uśmiechając się lekko zza blednącego już rumieńca. – W sumie sporo osób tak się do mnie zwraca.

- Super. – Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i ziewnął czując, gdy marne chwilowe skoki adrenaliny opadły doszczętnie, że jest potwornie zmęczony. - Cholera, muszę się porządnie wyspać. Zresztą ty też, bez urazy.

Cas przytaknął schodząc z parapetu i kierując się do drzwi. Dean chwilę wahał się przygryzając po dziecięcemu wargę.

- Cas? – mruknął w końcu tak cicho, że nie był nawet pewien czy go usłyszy. Castiel jednak odwrócił się w drzwiach i spojrzał na niego pytająco spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Dzięki. No wiesz, za noc. I za mleko. – wyrzucił z siebie Winchester wskazując na do połowy pusty kubek stojący na szafce.

Castiel uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i zniknął za drzwiami. Dean zasnął pięć minut później.

* * *

Od tego dnia relacje Winchestera z Novakiem uległy drobnej poprawie. Castiel wydawał się mniej skrępowany czy niechętny do odpowiadania Deanowi, a Dean częściej starał się do niego zagadywać. Szybko zauważył, że są sprawy, o których Cas po prostu nie chce rozmawiać. Jedną z takich spraw była jego praca i Dean nieświadomie zaczął snuć teorie w jakiej to branży realizuje się jego współlokator. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale, gdy przełamał z nim pierwszą barierę, Novak po prostu zaczął go… ciekawić, no.

- Czemu nie pracujesz we wtorki? – rzucił którejś soboty gdy Castiel siedział z głową w lodówce zastanawiając się co zrobić na kolację. Jedną z rzeczy, która 'wyszła' przy okazji ocieplenia stosunków było to, ze Cas był naprawdę dobrym kucharzem i teraz, od czasu do czasu, gotował z tego co Dean akurat kupił.

- Nie masz kompletnie zmysłu do gotowania, co? Kupujesz rzeczy, których nawet najlepszy kucharz nie połączy w danie. Powinienem za robienie z tego jadalnej kolacji z miejsca dostać certyfikat szefa kuchni. – Castiel kompletnie zignorował pytanie Winchestera czym tylko rozbudził jego ciekawość.

- W twojej religii nie wolno pracować we wtorki? – kontynuował Dean starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo stara się wyciągnąć coś z Casa.

- Jestem katolikiem, nie powinienem pracować w niedzielę. – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna wyciągając w końcu z lodówki kilka jajek, chleb, mleko i koncentrat pomidorowy. – Resztę zostawię na jutrzejszy obiad, dziś będziesz musiał zapchać się jajecznicą.

- No to weekend. Ale weekend to nadal nie wtorek. – wytknął mu Dean. Castiel spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi po czym wcisnął mu do ręki chleb.

- Pokrój to, co?

- Nie mogę skojarzyć w jakiej pracy wtorek jest dniem wolnym. – ciągnął dalej Winchester sięgając ponad nim po nóż. Castiel westchnął wyraźnie się poddając.

- Mam trzy dni wolnego w tygodniu, tym razem wypadło na wtorek, może w następnym miesiącu wypadnie inny dzień. Na dziennej zmianie łagodniej podchodzi się do wolnego.

- Zacząłeś mówić! Nie zaprzepaśćmy tego. Więc? Kto daje takie genialne warunki?

- Dean, krój ten chleb. A jak dalej będziesz ciągnął mnie za język to sam będziesz gotował. – mruknął do niego Castiel i, Deanowi chyba się przewidziało, z rumieńcem na policzkach odwrócił się plecami do niego wyżywając się na bogu ducha winnych jajkach. Dean dał sobie spokój.

Do jutra.

* * *

- Pracujesz w warsztacie, tak? – Dean zdziwił się gdy Castiel, nie odwracając się do niego, rzucił pytaniem o jego prywatne życie. Najpierw myślał, że mu się wydawało, ale gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę ze swoimi typowo zmarszczonymi brwiami i zmrużonymi oczami, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak, zawsze chciałem naprawiać samochody. Potrzebujesz pomocy z autem?

- Chwilowo nie, ale gdy będę potrzebował zgłoszę się do ciebie. – odparł Cas. Dean stwierdził, że to jest Ten Moment.

- A w razie czego ja mogę zgłosić się do ciebie? – Castiel potarł kark. Dean patrzył na niego wyczekująco z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na torsie.

- Jestem barmanem – odpowiedział mu powoli Cas uśmiechając się nie zrozumiał.

- I to tak przede mną ukrywałeś? Myślałeś, że pałam nienawiścią do barmanów? No to pochwal się gdzie mam wpadać na darmowe piwo. – zażartował. Cas natychmiast spoważniał.

- To raczej niewielki lokal, mało znany, wątpię żebyś chciał tam przychodzić. – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu, z prędkością karabinu, po czym przeprosił i, próbując jeszcze tłumaczyć się ważnym telefonem, zniknął w pokoju.

Dean Winchester oficjalnie zbaraniał.

* * *

Dean postanowił, że nie będzie dalej męczyć Casa. Jeśli ten będzie chciał to powie mu gdzie się ten sławny lokal znajduje, ale do tego czasu da sobie spokój z robieniem z siebie pracownika wywiadu. Nawet nie wiedział czemu to robi! Albo właśnie wiedział i to nie dawało mu spokoju. Jakby nie patrzeć ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy to był jego typ.

Tylko jakoś nie u kobiet.

Wracając z warsztatu telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Ociągał się nieco z wyciąganiem. Lato, owszem, zapowiadało się pogodnie i słonecznie, ale im bliżej wieczora tym zimniej się robiło, więc zanim Dean zdążał dotrzeć do mieszkania poważnie przemarzały mu palce. W końcu jednak wydobył wysłużoną już nieco nokie i zapatrzył się w ekranik. Sms od Casa w pierwszej chwili otwarcie go przeraził. To było niemal jak odkrywanie człowieka w człowieku, w sensie, Cas też pisuje smsy.

_Wroce pozniej, zmiana sie przedluza, zamiennik nie przyszedl. Nie spal kuchni, drugiej nam nie zbuduja. Castiel_

Dean uśmiechnął się do ekranika.

- I po co się podpisujesz, przecież mam twój numer… - mruknął niby do siebie niby do telefonu. Przechodził akurat obok któregoś z gej barów z tej okolicy. Klientela, w szumnej części papuzio-kolorowa, dopiero zaczęła się zbierać, kilka osób uśmiechnęło się do niego zachęcająco, kilka nawet znał. Na chwile przystaną przed jednym z tych nowych, dużych klubów, które za dnia robiły za coś pokroju kawiarni. Nazwa biła neonem po oczach i Dean uniósł brwi szczerze zastanawiając się kto nazywa klubo-kawiarnie „Paddock" i jak musi działać wyobraźnia tej osoby. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł parę osób, dla których chętnie dał by się poujeżdżać więc wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do środka.

W klubie było duszno, muzyka biła po uszach, a stroje niektórych facetów wzbudzały w Deanie politowanie zamiast pobudzenia. Postanawiając, że długo tu nie zabawi zaczął brnąć w stronę baru, żeby chociaż sprawdzić poziom alkoholi.

- Whisky z lodem. – rzucił w stronę barmana opierając się plecami o bar i przyglądając się tańczącemu na rurze przystojniakowi w skórzanych stringach.

Przez chwile nic się nie działo, potem jednak, w jednej sekundzie barman za jego plecami wciągnął ostro powietrze, a szklanka z hukiem rozbiła się na podłodze. Dean odwrócił się zaciekawiony kogoż to on tak oczarował, kiedy spojrzał prosto w niebieskie do przesady oczy. Przez chwile zrobiło mu się słabo, potem z miejsca poczuł jak rumieniec wypływa na jego twarz. Cas natomiast przez cały ten czas był biały jak ściana.

- Niewielki, mało znany lokal, co? – mruknął w końcu Dean. Castiel nadal stał jak zaczarowany, obudził się dopiero gdy ktoś po lewej zawołał go po imieniu. W pośpiechu zniknął pod barem sprzątając rozbitą szklankę po czym rzucił 'przepraszam' w stronę Deana i zajął się robieniem kolorowego drinka wysokiemu facetowi o urodzie południowca.

Dean westchnął lekko. Przez chwile niemal czuł jak ściska mu się żołądek, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ucisk pochodzi nieco bardziej z dołu. Nawet nie liczył na to, że Cas ma… podobne preferencje. Przez chwilę pomyślał sobie, że może nawet coś z tego będzie i jak Castiel wróci do domu to zaprosi go na piwo czy coś. Ale im dłużej stał przy barze ignorowany zupełnie przez współlokatora tym bardziej tracił nadzieję, że cokolwiek by z tego było. To, że brunet mu się podoba nie znaczy wcale, że on jemu też. Gdyby było inaczej nie zachowywałby się teraz jakby go nie znał.

Cas odprowadzał go wzrokiem, gdy, przeciskając się przez tłum ludzi, zmierzał ku wyjściu.

* * *

Gdy Castiel wrócił do domu Dean już spał. Przez chwile nawet miał ochotę go obudzić i spróbować z nim porozmawiać, ale wspomnienie wzroku mężczyzny tam, w klubie, skutecznie odciągnęło go od tego pomysłu. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jak ten dowiedział się gdzie Castiel pracuje, bo przecież skądś musiał wiedzieć. Co innego taki facet jak Dean miał robić w gej-barze? Gdy brunet w końcu wsunął się pod kołdrę w swoim pokoju teorie niemal wgniotły go w materac. Czy komuś powiedział, że Dean mu się podoba? Może jak był pijany? Może powiedział dla Deana gdzie pracuje jak był pijany? Tyle, że nigdy nie pił przy Deanie. Może Dean znał kogoś kogo on też znał? Może Dean go śledził? Nie, Dean zawsze śpi do ostatniej minuty a potem lata po mieszkaniu szukając kluczy do domu, które rzuca zawsze w to samo miejsce i nigdy tego nie pamięta. Może Dean po prostu wszedł się napić? Tyle, że niecałe pięć minut drogi od ich domu jest naprawdę niezły bar z dobrym i dużo tańszym alkoholem.

Zanim zasnął wymyślił setki teorii, każda gorsza od poprzedniej i każda kończyła się wyprowadzką na drugi koniec świata w czasie gdy Dean był w pracy byle tylko nie przeprowadzać z nim tej upokarzającej rozmowy o pedałach i słuchaniu tego, że nie będzie mieszkał z żadnymi ciotami pod jednym dachem.

Tyle, że jutro była sobota.

* * *

Było za wcześnie na pobudkę. Przynajmniej to jako pierwsze przyszło Deanowi do głowy, gdy otworzył oczy. Bo, cholera, było za wcześnie! Zegarek uparcie pokazywał 4:02, na podwórku wciąż było ciemno, chociaż niebo powoli zaczynało rozjaśniać się żółcią. Winchester leżał przez chwilę wpatrując się w sufit i przypominając sobie wczorajszy dzień. Sprawa z Casem, nie wiedzieć czemu, ciągle wisiała nad nim jak topór. Wiedział, że musi z nim porozmawiać, ale nie miał pojęcia co ma mu powiedzieć. „Stary, to nic, ja też wole facetów, w sumie to mi się podobasz, pójdziemy się pieprzyć aż oboje zachrypniemy?"? Nie, to stanowczo nie brzmiało najlepiej. Zanim naprawdę przemyślał jak ma podejść do tej rozmowy i wyjaśnić w prostych słowach, że okej, i że mu to nie przeszkadza, zerwał się z łóżka, minął korytarz i jak burza wpadł do pokoju Castiela prawie zwalając go przy tym z łóżka.

Zaspany Cas na początku nie zarejestrował co się dzieje. Powoli, powoli docierało do niego, że ktoś go całuje, mokro, wygłodniale. Przez głowę przemknęło mu nawet czy nie zasnął czasem w klubie i ktoś się do niego nie dobiera. Dopiero, gdy odsunął się lekko od całującej go osoby zamarł. Nawet w ciemności widział wielkie zielone oczy, setki piegów i potargane uroczo włosy podsunęła mu pamięć, wilgotne od śliny usta - wyobraźnia. Zrobiło mu się gorąco ze wstydu. Zamachnął się i uderzył.

Nastała grobowa cisza przerywana ciężkimi oddechami.

- Aż tak źle całuję? – mruknął Dean dotykając lekko piekącego policzka. Cas patrzył na niego ogromnymi, przerażonymi oczami.

- Mogłeś to sobie darować. Jeśli chciałeś mnie poniżyć wystarczyło… - zaczął w końcu spuszczając oczy na kołdrę. Dean zamrugał.

- Że co miałem zrobić? Cholera, ty na pewno nie pomyliłeś religii? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby katolicy brali pocałunek za akt poniżenia. – prychnął nie dając mu dokończyć. – W ogóle o czym ty pieprzysz?

- O tym, że… zaraz, chciałeś mnie pocałować? Nie mogłeś wybrać innej godziny?!

- Nie, przyszedłem sprawdzić czy oddychasz! Chucherko, ale prawy sierpowy masz całkiem niczego sobie.

Na chwile znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza. Cas kontemplował to co się właśnie stało, a Dean z coraz większym zachmurzeniem obmacywał własny policzek. Nim zdążył znowu wyrazić jakąś, pochlebną lub nie, opinię o zdolnościach bojowych Castiela stało się coś czego chyba nie przewidział.

Prawdopodobnie centymetry uchroniły go przed wyrżnięciem głową w ścianę za nim, ale jakoś nie potrafił skupić się na tym fakcie. Castiel siedział na nim okrakiem z oczami tak ciemnymi, że prawie granatowymi. Dean drgnął lekko, gdy język bruneta zwilżył wargi i gdy sam brunet, z determinacją w oczach, pochylił się nad nim. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, rzucić jakimś wyzwaniem, Dean poderwał się do góry wpijając się w jego, błyszczące od śliny, usta. Tym razem pocałunek poszedł tak jak powinien, roztaczający się ciepłem po całym ciele, aż do podbrzusza.

- Podobasz mi się, aspołeczny idioto. – wysapał Dean gdy Castiel zjechał ustami na jego szyję szczypiąc lekko skórę zębami.

- Nie jestem aspołeczny, Dean, pracuje w hmmmgm… - nie zdążył dokończyć przyciągnięty z powrotem do długiego pocałunku.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się już szybko.

* * *

Południe zastało ich w bałaganie kończyn, wilgotnej od potu kołdry i z potrzebą prysznica, której żadnemu z nich nie chciało się realizować. Cas gładził leniwie brzuch Deana obserwując jak ten próbuje wciągnąć go bardziej i bardziej i nie chichotać jak panienka. Dean natomiast wcale nie chciał śmiać się dlatego, że miał łaskotki akurat w tym konkretnym miejscu i Cas odkrył to w nocy całkowicie przypadkiem, chociaż to też był jeden z powodów. Chciało mu się śmiać, tak naprawdę, bo leżąc w pieprzonym, jednoosobowym łóżku pachnącym teraz Casem, seksem i nim samym, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś z tego będzie.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś wielkie tajemnice? – mruknął do niego rozleniwionym i w pełni usatysfakcjonowanym głosem. Castiel przeciągnął się na nim z leniwym uśmieszkiem i uniósł lekko do pocałunku.

- Piję tylko czarną kawę i mam w szafce rozgrzewający lubrykant.

- Zrobiło się zimno, nie sądzisz? – szepnął jeszcze Dean zanim Castiel nakrył swoimi wargami jego usta.


End file.
